Midnight of the Fallen Flames
by YoukoHieiLegolasGirl
Summary: Hiei lover story. When Kai was a child, her mother was brutally murdered by a extremely powerful demon. Years later, she meets a young boy that will change her life forever and help her regain her inheritance. HieiOC


Midnight Flame

Flashback

Boom! The field surrounding you suddenly ignited in a blaze of flames. A circle of fire arose around your badly burned body. A haunting voice, that bled evil, filled the air.

"Surrender," It spat, "Surrender or burn in hell!"

Your charred hands pushed your weak and helpless body off the ground. As you stagger to your feet you say,

"I would rather burn in hell than surrender to you foul creature!" It answered, "Then you shall die."

"Mommy," you cried, "Daddy help!"

A sickening sound erupted. The voice was hissing, it seemed to be laughing. It sounded like a wounded dog gasping for air.

"So the daughter of the great warrior angel is afraid of a little fire?"

You sniffed a reply, "Wh…Who are you?" You asked, "And why do you want to hurt me?"

"Aww, so cute," It sneered, "You are to die, because you are the daughter of both my nemeses."

Confused, you ask, "What's a nemeses?"

"Nemeses is plural," It said, "it means…ARRAGH!!! Your trying to trick me you little half-breed!!!"

"No I'm not," You cried, "I swear!!!"

"It is your time to die," The horrid voice said. "No please," She screamed, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You were born!" It cried in anguish,

"You are the reason I have to kill both of your parents."

"What?!," She asked, "Why am I the reason you want to kill my parents?"

Your little body shook every time he began to speak. His wrath reigned down upon her, as he said,

"Because you are destined to be the ruler of the sixth planet." She smiled a little thinking that it was a joke,

"What, Jupiter?"

"No," He exclaimed, "Not the sixth planet from the sun!!! The sixth of the ruling planets!!! There are six ruling planets. Earth, Makai, Reikai, Otherworld, Numkai, and Zenkai. Zenkai and Numkai are the two master worlds. The ruling worlds. Both are home to the scales of judgment. They weigh the good and the bad in a person. That is how we determine who is good and who is evil. For the past one hundred millennium, a race of warrior angels has ruled Zenkai. Numkai, for the past one hundred millennium, has been ruled by none other than me."

You were stunned. The whole concept was alien to her. Her parents weren't some warrior angel and other THING!!! You were a normal little girl, making your way in a normal life. You were no warrior angle princess.

"I'm not any of that, my name is Kai. I'm four years old and my parents are normal human beings!!!" He laughed at her, the short rasping breaths making him sound like he had a hairball.

"Yeah right," He laughed, "You were never norm….ARRGH!!! YOU LITTLE BAKA ONNA , YOU MISGUIDED ME AGAIN!!! NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!

Suddenly, a dark shape appeared in the circle of flames. As the shape took form, you gaped in horror. It was a young man engulfed in blazing flames. He had hair as black as the winter solstice night. His black clothing defined his masculinity toned body. He looked to be no older than thirty. The most horrible and heart wrenching part about him though, were his eyes. They were pure black and unfathomably evil. There seemed to be no pupil. Even if there was, you wouldn't be able to tell. They were the complete reflection of your worst fears staring back at you. He was the absolute representation of evil. His hand held an evil looking sword, whose blade was made of human bone. Carved into the hilt was a wicked looking skull. Suddenly, he raised his saber and charged at you. In fear, you raise your arms to cover your face. In a flash of light, a man with brilliant white wings and woman with silky, silver wolf ears and a shining tail appeared. They both charged at the man, and in an instant, he had struck. The beautiful wolf woman fell to the ground. You stood as a bystander, in shock. Soon the battle was over and the angle- man turned around. Tears running down his face as he looked from the woman who lay dead on the ground, and up to you. You screamed when you saw your fathers tearing eyes staring back at you.

Hey everone, sorry it was sooooo short..... I wanted to see if anyone liked it b-4 I published anymore.... If you guys like it then I should have some more up in a couple days...... Luv ya all!!!


End file.
